


Bright as the Sun

by Carebzz



Category: Kingkiller Chronicles - Patrick Rothfuss
Genre: it's a brotp, they deserve the best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 19:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8222281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carebzz/pseuds/Carebzz
Summary: A friendship we all deserve. aka Mola and Auri being cute.





	

I’m so here for Mola and Auri to become bros. Like, Auri brings Mola something, like a yellow flower, because “it’s sunny like our hair and it’s the color of happiness and it has a drop of sunshine it it, like us.” 

And Mola loves it, and keeps it on her bed stand. She asked Kvothe where he usually meets Auri, and so Mola will got and study with extra food, because not only is it peaceful and quiet on the roof, but she really wants to see Auri again. And make sure she’s getting enough food. 

They talk a lot less than Kvothe and Auri, but that’s because they enjoy each other’s silence. Because Mola needs breaks from the loud Medica and Auri needs a different kind of silence than the Underthing. 

Mola has fallen asleep on the roof before in the summer and Auri brings her blankets and falls asleep next to her. And then bringing her an apple in the morning after. Because breakfast is the most important meal of the day. 

And Mola giving brief check-ups to Auri and then showing her how to use the equipment herself. And teaches her some of the basics of medical care. Because even though Auri used to be a student, she never studied medicine. 

And sometimes, Auri will just knock on Mola’s window and just hug her. And neither of them have to explain their bad days, just that they need to be next to someone and know that they are there for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> [Find me on tumblr](https://bookcub.tumblr.com)


End file.
